vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alterealm World
Alterealm World '''is a second series developed by Kurohana. It is an indirect sequel to Darklight Chronicles and a possible indirect prequel to Vigilance Chronicles. The story takes place within the Spirit Realm, whereby five different forces are provoked by a mysterious phenomenon into turning against one another, causing the 2nd Astral War. There is no confirmation of episodes, chapters, or even the plot as of now. Overview The story takes place within Astral World, it will mainly sets around the continuation of the Darklight Goddess Xiara's journey. And as well tells the origin of and the past of her before and during Darklight Chronicles, along with the history of the 1st Astral War. This series also has some sort of direct connection from Vigilance Chronicles's certain episode. The Alterealm World itself however, is far shorter story than Darklight Chronicles and is probably doesn't have more than 3 Episodes. TBA Premise The mysterious 'Energy Zapping' disaster has been caused within many Deities, with this phenomenon becoming unexplained by any means. Xiara and Scarlet, notable deities of the realm, has their energy drained due to continuously zapping of energy. Each of the factions of spirits begin to suspect one another, and consequently create the 2nd Astral War. Unbeknownst to the participants of the battle, the culprit of the entire scene hides in the shadow, laughing as the plan goes as expected. Characters There is currently 5 factions confirmed in Alterealm World. Xiara Faction (XF) A group of spirits who are aligned with the Darklight Goddess Xiara. They are mainly in charge of maintaining the laws of the Spirit Realm to ensure no violation in the rules. * '''Darklight Goddess Xiara - The protagonist of the story, and the leader of XF. She is also known as "Konomi Kurohana" in both Darklight Chronicles and Vigilance Chronicles. * Darklight Princess Hime - One of the main characters, and a returning character from the Darklight Chronicles series. * Oblivion King Bokyaku - One of the main characters, and a returning character from the Darklight Chronicles series. * TBA Abyss Guild (AG) A head faction of Abyss native, which is run by Clarissa the queen of Abyss herself. The group manage various management within Abyss race. * Abyss Queen Clarissa - The leader of AG. * TBA Order of The Guidance (OOTG) / Neo Grim Reaper Order (NGRO) A new faction after the downfall of the old order, to continue their job of soul guidance. * Crimson Goddess Scarlet - The leader of OOTG. She is one of the key characters in Alterealm World. * Advisor Aria / Accursed Goddess Amelia '''- The second-in-command of the order, whose true identity is a reincarnated form of the banished goddess Amelia. She seeks revenge onto the realm, taking the form of a dark energy forming image of Xiara. She soon possess Xiara as her new host to exact her revenge on the Spirit Realm. She is the main antagonist of the story. * TBA Soul Keepers (SK) A faction branch within the Spirit Realm, whose members are the head of magic and alchemy. They are specialized in summoning or ritual, many magic studies were originated from here. * '''Shaman Bishop Somnia - The leader of SK. * TBA Pristine Group (PG) An industry faction branch within the Spirit Realm that leads and manage Metamaterial technology of the dimension. Most of the weapons are originally distributed from this faction. * Pristine Overseer Laviant - The leader of PG. * TBA Trivia * Alterealm World is a continuation of Xiara's story which makes it a sequel to Darklight Chronicles. However the story itself has no connected timeline to Darklight Chronicles at all. * This series has been planned due to a huge influence of a parallel world theme that is too much for Darklight Chronicle to handle, and it deserves its own series. * The series name is based on the name "Alternate Realm World". ** There is a vibe of "Isekai" theme in this series. * Alterealm World's timeline is set to be after Salvation, one of Vigilance Chronicles's episodes, in terms of the present timeline and not a past plot.